


The Nightmare

by alexcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Challenge at LJ.

THE NIGHTMARE

Jim Kirk dreamed of corn fields every night. Having grown up in the Midwest, this was not surprising to anyone, except Jim. When he was on Earth, all he’d wanted was to go to the stars.

He certainly didn’t want to go back to Earth.

Did he?

Bones did not look surprised when he showed up in Sick Bay. 

“What have you done now?”

“Nothing, really. I have some trouble sleeping. I dream of cornfields every night.” 

“Is that all? I dream of my ex-wife every time I close my eyes. It’s called a nightmare, Jim. A nightmare. That’s all.”

~end~


End file.
